High
by XLadyRainbowX
Summary: A series of one, two, and three shots written in the aptly-named "stoned prose." It reads nothing like traditional writing and there is no real intention of it making sense, but I find the style of it to be tremendously beautiful, so I felt the need to attempt it. So far there is only a Zukaang pairing, but I will gladly attempt to write any pairings or scenes that you request.
1. Far Away Captor

His teeth shine up at me like streetlamps through a winter storm. And I can see them even from my distance. Shadows break across his back, stretch across his muscles like his skin. I wish to be one of those shadows now; down there with him, splayed over him and his words that drip like cool water from his lips.

_Drip._

He speaks, but I hear nothing that he says. I feel it, but not in my ears. His heart beat is close enough for me to taste on my tongue.

_Beat. Beat._

Like a drum. But never in time. Never how it should be.

The image crawls in my head, newborn, not yet fully developed and somehow more mature than both of us. And I think of him. _Zuko._ And I am not myself any more. I am just an extension of him. But that's alright. If I am with him, I am where I need to be.

He is all that I can see, taking over my vision like the tears that fall down oh so often. Flooding. Burning. Like the fire that erupts from his fingertips. Miniature volcanoes in place of fingerprints. I vaguely remember wishing that he would touch me with them, spread the hot magma over me. And I would let it burn me. Wildfire crackle through my veins.

_Crackle._

He climbs up to touch me. His fingers graze my skin gently, eliciting feelings that I don't want. Or do I? Perhaps I am lost in his labyrinthine eyes and do not know what I want. But there is no map, so I must stay.

Please, I beg, release me. But he does not. His chains wrap around me and bind me to him. I tug at them. Why is he doing this? I thought that he loved me. But perhaps I have been too quick to judge him for he leans in and hastily says, I will, soon.

His lips move over me like his words, dripping again. I move under his mouth, letting the little droplets fall on me. They splash on my face, cooling me, protecting me. He laughs and moves back down, leaving me like a fly caught in a web, unable to move my limbs.

I look at him, hair jet black and spread over his face like my fingers want to be. Why isn't he nearer to me? I want so badly to touch him. But he does not let me. It's only for now, he reminds me, the word-drip turning into a steady stream as he explains.

_Gush._

But I do not understand. The raging water floods my ears and I cannot hear him at all. I only hear the babbling of the brook that his tongue trails under. But it tells me who he is and I understand once more.

**This is not meant to be serious or grammatically correct in the least. This is what happens when I am over-tired and decide to try and write like I'm stoned… not that I've ever even been stoned before, and that's why this is so bad. But I warned you it was strange. I think I'll come back to this as I please, so don't expect a schedule. It's more of one of those spur of the moment things than anything. I know it's strange, but I often find the strangest things to be the most beautiful, though I understand completely if you do not like it. I personally find a strong emotional connection with this specific type of prose (not specifically my story, as it is my first attempt and I have nowhere near mastered it). This does not have a plot, really, just so you're aware. Right, so... Leave a review if you like…**


	2. Like A Dream

Spin, he tells me. And I do. I would leap over the clouds if it is what he asked of me, but he does not. The color pooled in his eyes sloshes around, a black dot floating in the middle and gazing into my very soul. Eyeing me as I obey. Like a trained dog. And he is my master.

But sometimes he is a kind master. Or always. Yes, always, I think. Not a splatter of cruelty can be found in his eyes, nor an unkind dot blemishing his pale arms. But sometimes I think I see it in his mouth. His lips haunt me often. Constantly ghost-like as they sputter in his river of words.

Yes, perhaps his lips are cruel.

Sometimes I see them in my dreams, vibrant red upon a blank background. Just sitting there, alone. I feel bad for them and reach out to touch them, but they disappear before I can reach them. What do you suppose that means?

I am not allowed to touch them, perhaps. But this rule has never been spoken between us. I just know, like how a mother knows her child's cry or how an animal knows when a storm is coming. But that is different, isn't it? For I am not an animal and I can't often tell when he will rage like a storm.

But if I look closely, I know he is going to erupt, like he is now. His face is that of a beautiful monster when he finally lets it go, lets the lightning crash around him and through him. He is such a gorgeous disaster, I can't let him stop raging.

Alas, I do not control him and he stops, as suddenly as he started and I wonder what he is thinking about. He does not reveal the thoughts that I know pulse up through him. But maybe I don't want to know them. I cannot think of why I started wondering in the first place. I recall vividly the movement of my lips as I whisper a hurried apology that turns into meaningless wisps in the air.

He catches one in his outstretched palm and holds it next to his ear, trying to interpret the words that spill from it. But he can not. So I tell him again, louder now, but he does not seem to hear me. He has grown distant from me, dragged away by the words in his hand. No! I shout. But it is no use. His feet will not allow him to walk for his hands refuse to let go of my sorry. The wind tunnels around him, enveloping him, and he is gone… only a beautiful dream. I should not have spoken.

**I'm just really in the mood to write like this right now… I have no idea why. Whatever. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. This is like my subconscious spilling out on paper and I just love the raw feel of it. So, yeah… my subconscious is insane. Review or not, this is more of a personal thing anyways. I just thought I would share. Of course reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **


	3. To Explode Inside Of You

Does he want me? I think as I press into him, sharing a touch. Fingertips brush lightly at my vertebrae and draw out a yes on my skin. He smells of hot peppermint, scent coming off in a steam that surrounds and ignites my nostrils. I bring them closer and inhale the aroma that dances around me, mixed with my quick exhales.

He kneels over me, his eyes gleaming as he takes my hand and lets it inside of him. It explores of its own accord, digging up secrets that I could not find with my own mind. Too complex for me to comprehend, the secrets bury me with them, taking my reluctant form into him.

It is dark. So dark, but I can see somehow. I search him, hands splayed out against his walls and feet in the appropriate position. I do not know where I am.

Everything is red. Different shades. These brilliant hues draw spindles in my eyes and lift me onto their sweaty backs. I am blind. I see only a deep expanse of red. But I feel him around me and I know that I am safe even here.

I let them carry me away and toss me upon soft ground. My fingertips slide over it, I notice, as easily as my mouth does over his. Where have they taken me?

I move around, relying upon my touch to be my guide. But it is faulty and I fall fast. And he is surrounding me, warmth tightening around my skin. My muscles contract and stretch as they beg for something that I can not give them. But he can. And he does.

Everything is so fast. First I feel him, and then I am floating somewhere a million miles away from my previous location. A burst rips through me and creates sparks that travel slowly to my brain. I explode with the heat, falling down in small scraps of muscle and bits of bone. He has released me.

Thank you, I whisper, gratitude coming in waves over me. I am alright now.

**No, I did not just kill Aang. It's metaphorical, I swear. It's just what I picture when people say someone "explodes" inside of someone else. I just always found that a very odd phrase, and this is kind of what I picture when I hear it. None of these chapters are really supposed to be related to eachother, by the way, but somehow these first three just kind of fell together. If you have a specific scene from the show, a phrase you would like me to interpret, or anything else you want me to write in this prose (including any pairing), I will definitely try to bring that to you. The only thing that I do not want to do, stoned prose or not, is MPreg. I just can't be serious when writing about it, so I definitely don't think I can write it in a different style. If you stuck with me this long you must be at least mildly enjoying it... if only just for a laugh :). Right? So, yeah... review if you like. Ta ta!  
**


	4. Let Her Go?

It's so sudden. One moment I am here, and then I am not. I am falling. The air spreads around me, thumping fast against my skin. There is no rhythm. My eyelids close and block my vision so I can not see where I'm going. So, of course, I do not see him.

But his arms are around me, so I know he is there. And I am no longer falling, I am slipping deeper into his warm embrace. He has captured me. Perhaps I should be grateful. But I am not.

It can be so nice to fall. To feel the wind breathe upon and all around you in ever-pulsing puffs; there is nothing else like it. But he has stopped me.

He has stopped this feeling.

I blame his arms for my lack of falling. And there is nothing more I want to do than escape them right now. But will he let me?

**This could be anyone, I suppose, but I like to think of it as Tokka. Inspired somewhat by the saying "If you love her, let her go," which I actually disagree with. If you love her, fight for her. But, that's beside the point. Leave a review if you like. And go you for putting up with my crazy all the way through chapter 4. Yay for you! Let's have a party in your honor. I'll bring the helium :). **

**Don't mind me. It's 3:30 AM and I am literally falling asleep as I write this, so... yeah... I'm a tad bit stranger than usual right now.  
**


End file.
